The Hunter and The Hybrid
by Vampire.Lover.84
Summary: 4 Best friends in High School there lives change forever one becomes a vampire, another werewolf, a witch, and a hunter they promised to stick together. They drift around and kill supernaturals they take a trip down to New Orleans only to run into Klaus The Hybrid. One of the girls catches Klaus eye will she return his internist or will she Ignore it.
1. Chapter 1 Back Story

ALL RIGHTS Reserved TO Julie Plec except FOR Jessica (Jess) , Raven (Rave) , Mae (M) , AND Maya (My) they are mine

*******2010******

"Hey Jessica I need to talk to you about something." A girl about 5'4 with hair as black as night, Gray eyes and pale skin said walking up to a girl who is about 5'6 with waist length blond, gray blue eyes, and skin even paler then hers. "What do you need to talk to me about Raven?" Jessica asked. "You have to be serious about this okay, I think I was bit by a vampire." Raven said. "No really what did you need to me talk about." Jessica said with a smile. "No I'm being legit look." Raven pulled her hair back from her neck to show two identical bite marks. "Mind if I touch them." Jessica brushed her finger over the wounds. "They are real." "Yeah that is what I have told you!" Raven exclaimed. "We have to tell Maya and Mae about this, how about we have a night out on the town and forget school and home work, than a slumber party to discuss this." Jessica said Raven shook her head in agreement.

******5 Hours Later******

"So why the night out Jess?" Mae asked she was 5'0 , blue eyes and had blonde hair , and skin a little darker than Raven's. "Yeah why?" Maya asked 5'6 with dark brown hair, green eyes was a dark shade of brown. "Rave has to tell you something." Jessica said. I think I was bit by a vampire." They looked at each other and laughed. "No seriously look feel them." Jessica took both there hands and made them touch the mark. They felt that it was real. "Well we have to catch this vampire and kill it before it can turn you, cause if you turn I am so not gonna be your blood bag." Jessica said causing everybody to laugh. "Here's the plan we put it into play next Friday so we can establish a pattern of when the vamp strikes, also to get what we need to kill this S.O.B, figure out where we are gonna kill him." Said Jessica. They shook there head in agreement.

*******Monday*******

"Hey vamp girl what's up how are the marks?" Jessica asked sitting down with the girls at lunch. "She looked at the marks and noticed that they completely healed. Just than Mae and Maya came walking up with there trays in hand. "Hey you guys what's up." Mae asked. " You guys look the marks are gone." Jessica said pointing . They gasped. What is the last thing you remember?"

Maya asked. " I video chatted you guys, then I was about to close my eyes than blank nothing else just waking up, it was around 10:30 just like last time." "Good we established a time line, now all we just need is a plan cause I made the weapons see here is a stakes, vervain, a knife dipped in vervain won't kill them but it will burn like hell. What I did my research." Said Jessica opening her book bag and showing them, they all gave her suspicious looks. "Hey I got a plan what we lure it out to your woods and then ambush it. The way we lure it is we cut your hand a make it bleed and pretend to be defenseless after he compels you we jump out and kill the son of a bitch, but we give you vervain and viola he can't mess with your mind." Maya said. "second third fourth." They said together a put there hands in the center and said to family, to unity, to loyalty, to friends and threw there hands up in the air.

******Friday******

"Are you guys in position and ready." Jessica said into the walkie talkie. "Check,Check, Check." All of them said back to her. "Okay Raven are sure you are ready for this you can still back out it is not to late you know." Jessica said to Raven trying to give her a way out. "Yes I know and I will not back out so easily, what if this thing actually does try to turn me or hurt or worse kill someone I care about you know I have younger siblings." Raven said with a grim face. " Okay, just so you know we all agreed that if you do turn into a vampire we will still see you as a sister you ready?" Jessica asked Raven shook her head yes. Raven sliced her hand until there was a steady stream of blood trickling out of the wound. Jessica took the knife from Raven a cut her own hand open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JESSICA ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Nina yelled as she watch a steady stream of blood come from Jessica's hand. "You really believe we would let you do this alone after you left, me and the girls had a discussion.

*******flashback******

Raven was walking away out of earshot to drive home from school. "We can not let her do this alone." They all said together on the way to there cars."What are we supposed to do I mean were all gonna stand guard right?" Mae asked concerned for the friend they see as a sister. "Yes what if were not quick enough to get to her and it kills her we need a distraction." said Maya thinking of plans they could use. "I got an idea, how bout one of us also cuts our self right near her so that way if the vampire chooses either Raven or the other person we will be able to kill it because there are two people to choose from so we can stake it cause the other will be close enough to wound or kill it." Mae said with a serious face. "I like that plan." said Jessica. "Me to but, there is one tiny problem, who are we gonna get to do it? asked Maya. Jessica let out a sigh "I will do it." said Jessica closing her eyes when she opened them both girls looked at her in shock. "What, you know I see you girls as family and no one hurts my family." Jessica said there was No discussion after that.

******Flashback end******

"Now play along and pretend we tripped and fell." Jessica said letting out a hiss of pain holding her hand to her chest and looking at the blood. "You got cut to stupid rocks we are both really clumsy aren't we." Raven said with a smile playing along. Yeah, by the way do you know where we are by any chance?" Jessica asked pretending to be lost. "Crap I think we should stay here and wait for the sun to rise what do you think Jessica?" Raven asked. Jessica shook her head yes. Jessica and Raven sat down on a log the did not need a fire it was a summer night, Jessica turned on some music. "Wanted Dead or Alive" By Bon Jovi was playing. They were sitting there singing along to the music when three vampires approached them they jumped back startled because the vampires were just a couple inches from there faces. "Well you were right Thomas they are pretty, and the smell fucking great." the vampire spoke. You will not scream or fight." They said trying to compel them. "Not in your fucking perverted dreams, NOW." Jessica said punching one in the face. Just than Mae and Maya came running out of the woods weapons in hand. The vampire Jessica was fighting knocked her down just than the song "Bad-ass" by Saliva. Jessica was regaining her wits

I,I need you to hear this loud and clear.

The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear

When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off

To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground.

Jessica threw her legs over her head and sprung herself up "Bring it on". The vampire came at her ready to punch Jessica bent back a dodged it and landed a kick square in his chest.

Cause I'm a bad-ass

And you don't want to clash

Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash

She took a punch that sent her back a couple of feet into a tree, but that didn't stop her some fire burned inside her that made her get up and fight. She ran at him and dodged a kick and broke his leg. She felt like there was another force inside her.

Cause I'm a bad-ass

And this war is your last

You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast.

He tore into her arm. She stabbed him with the vervain coated knife, kicked him down and drove a stake through him.

Cause I'm a bad-ass

A bad-ass

Cause I'm a bad-ass

A bad-ass

A bad-ass

She watched the veins climb up his face with a satisfied smile upon her lips.

Maya was cornered by a vampire "Why don't you just give up little girl you can not fight me your friends are probably dead just like the little weaklings you and them are." A unfamiliar surge of power made its way through her system. "I am not weak neither are my friends." The vampire flew 40ft back against a tree a branch penetrating its heart.

Raven and Mae were fighting one vampire.

What Raven didn't know was there was vampire blood in her system still.

Mae punched the vampire. Raven jumped on the vampires back and tried to stab her through the heart, but the vampire manged stabbed her in the lung. Mae lept and stabbed her in the heart and the vampire collapsed.

They all jumped for joy when they heard a pained groan behind a see Raven hacking up blood. "OH MY GOD Rave, please speak to us, don't die." Jessica screamed at Raven she saw the light go out in her eyes and cried. Mae felt a sharp pain and doubled over and clutched a tree. Maya noticed this to stunned at the the fact Raven's dead to even cry. She saw Mae's eyes turn a bright yellow she screamed, Jessica head shot up and saw the eyes to she didn't know what to do she looked at Raven and saw her wounds slowly start to heal. All she could think was thank god she dragged her over next to the log just than she saw Maya dragging an unconscious Mae towards the log to. They sat down on the log and stayed silent only hearing the insects for what seemed like an eternity. Until Maya broke the silence "You know something strange happened, the vampire got me mad and I felt this surge power and it felt great next thing I know the vampire was 40ft away on a tree branch impaled. Strange things have been happening though like candles lighting up by them selves and when I get mad the door slams shut." said Maya staring down at her shoes. "Maybe your a witch lets check the candle theory." Jessica said pulling out a candle from her backpack and setting down. Maya relaxed and tried to light the candle but it didn't light. Maya said it wasn't her who did it after she gave up the candle lit she was astonished at this. "I guess I am a witch, cool." she was smiling. "My I felt strange while fighting the vampire." said Jessica staring at the ground. What do you mean by strange?" Maya asked cocking her head to the side. "I mean there was this strong fire in me, like nothing I ever felt before, it felt satisfied when I staked that vampire, I think I was meant to do this." Jessica said looking down at the ground. "Maybe, you were we are all created for a purpose maybe yours was to protect humanity from handsome mosquitoes who can talk and are oversize, vamp bit your arm here let me see. " said Maya with a smile. She took off her shirt and rapped it around her arm. "So do you think M is gonna be a werewolf and Rave a vamp?" asked Jessica said staring at them. "Well you saw M's eyes right full moon tomorrow only one way to know and Rave we will have to see if she wakes up or not and touch her with vervain." said Gracie who was watching them. They both looked away and started to stargaze.

******6 hours later******

The two girls were contemplating to go to sleep or not. When they heard two gasps and looked over and saw Raven and Mae awaken. Mae looked normal again same with Raven. "Thank God Rave your alive I thought you were dead. How do you feel?" Jessica asked smiling. Just than Raven threw herself against a tree in speed that no human could muster she looked like a blur to the others. "Raven it is okay calm down have a seat so we can talk about what the fuck just happened." Maya said trying to calm Raven down. The other three moved closer to give her comfort. " Please stay back I can't control myself and one of you smells fucking good, and anther a dog." Raven said covering her noise at that last comment they looked over at Mae. "Raven calm down okay you need to feed in order to make full transition if not you will slowly die and we can't let you in public or go back home cause if you lose control you could hurt your family, one of us can do it." said Maya. Raven shook her head no. Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes she took the knife she had hidden in her boot and slit her wrist not enough to kill herself but for blood to come out. Imminently Raven blurred over and bit into her wrist deeper Jessica winced at the pain and told her it was okay and smoothed her hair in a comforting way as she feed from her wrist. She manged to stop raven before she took to much. "Jessica why would you do that I could have killed you why would you take that risk?" Raven asked looking concerned at Jessica bleeding wrist. "Like I told you before you are like family we may not be related by blood or by marriage but you are my sister and I do anything to protect my family and that includes you two to." Jessica said with a straight face looking at Maya and Mae than back at Raven. "Now we should discuss the fact that Mae might be a werewolf and that Maya is a witch." Jessica said looking serious, cleaning her wrist and bandaging it. "Wait what do you mean witch, werewolf." asked Raven and Mae at the same time. "Well Mae your eyes changed yellow we can check if your a werewolf tomorrow cause it is a full moon and you can change in my basement cause my parents are gone for the weekend and we already tested the theory of Maya a witch and it proved true. "How are you so calm about this?" Asked Raven. "I guess it just comes natural to me you know." "So your and vamp and I'm a witch and she might be a werewolf well this is cool we can not tell our parents about this." Said Maya. They shook there heads in agreement. "By the way how do you know about this stuff all of it?" asked Raven. "Huh when I was really young my mom used to tell me these stories about these monsters and she always had a really old looking book with her and to me it sounded like a diary because she read out dates, it mentioned how to kill these monsters, how they are created, what they look like, what they are capable of and what happens during transition I was really young when she read it to me so I thought it was just make believe but committed to memory, who would have thought it would come in handy later or that these monsters exist." I said looking at them. They did not question it and we made our way home.

******Sunday night******

"You ready M?" Jessica asked her friend. The other two standing beside her. "As ready as I would ever be. Hey you guys if I turn into a harry growling beast we will still stick together right?" Mae asked. All tree shook there heads yes with a smile which made her smile. The moon was fully in the night sky but Mae was still human. "Maybe I'm not a were AHHHHH." Mae let out a ear splitting scream and fell to her knees and doubled over, she looked up at the girls her eyes were yellow, they could see the bones shifting, breaking and the skin peeling away to show fur and her teeth lengthening. After it was over a wolf on all fours stood in front of them it lunged at them nearly biting Jessica, Rav grabbed Maya and Jessica and ran them upstairs at vampire speed. They shut the door and leaned up against it panting. Jessica ran to the living room. "Were the hell is she going she can't just leave us here." Maya said panicked. Just then they heard a scraping noise and saw Jessica pushing a couch from the living room to the door. "If were gonna have to guard the door and block it mite as well do it in comfort." she pushed the couch against the door and sat down "mite as well get comfortable it is going to be a long night." said Jessica leaning back on the couch. They sat with her. "So what are we supposed to do I mean one of us is a witch, one a vamp, one a werewolf , and I thinking about being a vampire hunter. by the way Nina you need to feed. said Jessica holing her wrist up to Raven's mouth the veins crawled up under her eyes, her iris turned red , the whites of her eyes turned black and her fangs came out she bit into her wrist. Once she was done her face went back to normal. Jess don't take this the lesbonish way but you taste great." Said Raven smiling. Well graduation is next Friday so we have to decide soon." said Gracie staring at the ceiling. "Well it is kinda dangerous for us to stay here because it is such a small town if we kill someone it will be harder to not be suspected I think after graduation we travel around kill vampires maybe werewolf's do some sight seeing you know have fun I have been saving up money we could do it I got $10,000 saved up." said Jessica smiling. "You know what I like that idea what about you Gracie?" Nina asked "I like that plan sounds fun." Said Maya. "Now all there is left to do is ask Mae what she thinks." Said Jessica looking at the door behind them as there friend was ramming into the door. "Wait what about sunlight I am a vampire after all and I need to feed I can't always use you and what if I lose control and kill someone." said Raven looking worried. " Well I looked up the weather for next week it is supposed to be raining and for on the road we take a blanket and cover you up and you go to sleep and we can spend a couple of weeks to a month in whatever place we are in a hotel and keep the curtain closed and as for the feeding thing when you go out one of us goes with you to make sure nothing happens and if you have an accident we can cover it up, know I don't know a out you but I am tired so night night said Jessica passing out on the couch next was Maya than Raven.

*******5:00 a.m******

The girls were awakened by a knocking on the basement door and Mae shouting let me out. They moved the couch and unlocked the door to see Mae naked. They all looked away. Jessica left to get clothes, Raven went to make breakfast and Maya was left to explain what happened and tell her the plan. Mae agreed to the plan but she had questions. After they got dressed and ate ohhh we get to see the elusive car of Jessica." Raven said joking nobody has seen Jessica's car. Jessica opens the garbage door and rolls out her black 1970's dodge charger with the engine coming out of the hood with her intinals on it. All there mouths dropped open. After I saw the fast and furious movie I always wanted the car Vin Diesel drive ya know now clothes you mouths and get in." Jessica said smiling. "So Maya told me the plan I like it but what about the wolf?" One of us takes you out to the woods and keep an eye on you." said Jessica looking into the rear view mirror at her friends "so it is all settled we are going along with the plan." Jessica said everyone shook there head in agreement. They pulled into the school parking lot of there high school it was rainy just liked they hopped.

******Friday******

Dear diary,

I have decided to start you to tell all my secrets to and to write down facts I have learned about the supernatural and memories. Okay time to start.

Today was graduation it was fun we all threw our hats in the air for celebration I still remember what the principle said. congratulations class of 2010 graduated. Finally, we get rid of school and go ahead with our plans. We our planning to leave tonight after we say goodbye to our families. Maya told her mom and grandma about what was happening to her and the fact we were leaving. They gave her all these spell books or as they call them grimwores to help her control her power and learn spells not to mention they made Raven a special ring that helps her walk around during the day. I hope our families take it well and don't get mad at us for leaving. We are taking my car because the girls were driving the families cars. Everything is packed I packed all my clothes ,shoes, jewelry, including a several hundred year old ring with a blue gem in the center and diamonds surrounding it and my little keepsakes. Like photos.

vampires:

weaknesses: Vervain burns and weakens, cannot walk in broad daylight unless with special ring,

special abilities: can self heal, there blood heals peoples wounds and get rid of disease , have super strength, and super speed.

description: black veins under eyes, whites of eyes turn black, iris turn red, has fangs. Looks human.

Werewolf:

weakness: wolvesbain, full moon.

special abilities: super strength any speed can heel faster than human. Can tell when you are lieing.

description: human every day until night of full moon. Turns into large wolf with yellow eyes transformation very painful.

note: will try to kill you even if you are it's friend and are human. Bite deadly to vampire. Hates vampire more than human.

Love Jessica

******Later******

Jessica took one last look at the house she grew up in hugging her mom, dad, and brothers crying. "I promise I will come and visit, send you gifts and postcards from my travels, and hell even call." Jessica said crying into there shoulders. The girls were doing the same thing to there families. They all got into the car to leave with tears in there eyes waving goodbye to the life they once knew. "Time to start our new life girls." Jessica said slipping on there shades the girls did the same. Pulling down the driveway.  



	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

ALL RIGHTS Reserved TO Julie Plec except FOR Jessica, Raven, Mae, AND Maya they are mine

******4 years Later******

******Jessica P.O.V.******

I was in a club somewhere in Tennessee with Raven looking for her meal. I was in a black mid-thigh one sleeve dress with sparkles along the bust. Rave was in something less modest and more seductive it was a black strapless sequin dress that wasn't even mid-thigh. "Do you honestly have no decency fangs, you could have compelled any man or women in this club by now and a bloody Mary really." I said staring at her drink rolling my eyes taking a sip of my screwdriver. "Well sorry Miss Pure, I am looking for someone who is drunk and a virgin or hot because me and you are the only hot people here so far you have had 6 drinks bought for you by men hoping to bed you and you are the only virgin here."She said eyes scanning the club taking a sip of her drink. "The virgin thing may be true, but there is a fine line between hot and whore and your are tearting towards whore and in this day and age it is hard to find virgins, and you should not be so picky about your dinner." I said looking at her. "You smell that because I am smelling a virgin and she smells divine." "Ummm hello human here I do not have super smell. Wait where are you going?" I asked seeing Raven get up from her seat and making her way towards a girl with black hair in a purple dress she looked about 16. All I have to do now is wait for Rave to seduce the poor girl and feed off her than we can finally get out of here, and go back to the hotel and I can finally get drunk without worrying someone has drugged my drink or not. I was watching Ravvn dance with the girl I saw her whisper in the girls ear and saw Rave turn around and walk out the back door into the alley with the poor girl in tow. I downed the last of my drink, paid the bartender, and followed them outside to make sure nothing happens. I saw Rave looking into the girls eyes and say you will not scream, or fight and all you will remember is you felt very guilty for disobeying your parents and you go back home you will tell your parents about where you were you were this night and except any punishment they give you and you will not go clubbing again until your 21. The girl had the dazed look in her eye of someone who has just been compelled. I saw Raven's vampire face, she bit into the girl I stood outside leaning against a brick wall with my feet crossed making sure Rave does not take to much, after Raven was done she bit her wrist and gave the girl her blood and sent her on her marry way. We went back to the hotel and saw Mae watching TV and Maya studying the spells. "I'm back bitches." I said as I walked through the door with Raven behind me. Both of the said hey. I plopped down on the and took the remote from Mae." Do you remember what day it is?"Maya asked "Ummm Friday." I said. "Uggg I can't believe you do not know what day it is." She said storming off to the bathroom and locking the door. I looked at Mae and Raven with a huge smile they returned it. Mae used her werewolf strength and held the door closed to make sure Maya does not come out early , Raven used her vamp speed to turn out all the lights and set up candles around the room and I grabbed a bottle of vodka, tequila, jack and the cake out of the frige with a witch with a broom stick on it and green candles that were the numbers 21. Maya let go of the door and ran over to us. About a minute later Maya came out of the bathroom. SURPRISE 21ST HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA. We all shouted in union and started signing happy birthday to her, she looked at the cake and raised an eyebrow at the design. "What we did the same thing to Raven and Mae by putting whatever supernatural they are on the cake and you guys did it to me to by putting stuff to kill vampires with on the cake." I said with a grin. After we got done eating it was present time. "We all chipped in and bought you these two gifts, Jessica bought the alcoholic so you can blame her for the hangover." Said Raven with a smile. "Hey we said we were gonna do this in style." I said smiling. She opened her second gift and saw a pair of metallic heels she has been looking at she gave a huge grin next she opened the envelope it contained a map of New Orleans she looked confused. We all just smiled "We wanted to make this a special gift open the map." I said smiling. She unfolded the map and she had a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. In bold letters it read:

We are going to get drunk on Bourbon Street, Party at Marty Grah, Jam out to Jazz and Blues, Have fun in the French Quarter, and Take ghastly ghost tours. We have already packed

Happy B-Day sister

From your SSFL

"We figured why don't we take you to the see your aunt and have some fun." Raven said with a smile she jumped up and hugged us as tight as she could. After that we gave My her first legal shot of liquir we laughed at the face she made. After that we all got hammered we were all laying on the floor. "Hey Jess i always wondered why do you move around, I mean out of all of us you could have a normal life with a husband and kids or at least a boyfriend." asked Maya "With all the shit I have witnessed and done I don't think I can ever be normal, plus i don't want to be tied down to one place for to long nor do I want kids in my prime party girl time and I don't feel like sharing my life with anyone other than you guys because you guys don't care what I look like, talk like, and you don't care if I kill the supernatural or not." I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye they nodded there heads in agreement. We just continued talking about random stuff. One by one they passed out and I couldn't help but think what would my life be like if none of this happened and we all were human and had no idea of the supernatural how different our lives would be. Sleep slowly took over me and I fell into a dark oblivion.  



	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and New Orleans

ALL RIGHTS Reserved TO Julie Plec except FOR Jessica, Raven, Mae, AND Maya they are mine

Jessica (Dream)  
I woke in a place I was unfamiliar with I was in a simple but beautiful satin black ball gown that contrasted against my pale skin. I spun around slowly taking in my surroundings. I appeared to be in a mansion in a ball room. I was surrounded by people who were waltzing or carrying on a conversation with cups of wine in there hands. Just as I had finished taking in my surroundings. I heard a deep silky voice with a British accent that sent chills down my spine come from behind me. "Well hello love I am pleased to see you have accepted my invitation to join me." "I could not miss out Nicklaus I must thank you for inviting me." Wait why did I say that, how do I know his name." Elizabeth would you care to dance?" "Yes I would Nicklaus." Wait Elizabeth wait why have I heard that name before, and why can't I control what I was saying. The man Nicklaus took my hand and led me to the middle of the grand room and we waltzed. "You know you look quite ravishing tonight." "You don't look to bad yourself Nicklaus." We were dancing for what felt like hours."Would you care to go with me to some where more private." He whispered into my ear. "Why I would love to." We moved away from the dance floor to a bed room. We were kissing and grouping at each other and clothes were being removed. My dress fell in a heap on the floor. Why am I doing this why am I seeing this why? We made our way over to the bed. After we were done Nicklaus moved over to a painting and was looking out at the artwork. I grabbed the stake I had hidden in my skirts and slowly made my way towards him poised to attack. Why did I have a stake hidden in my dress and why was I going to kill him"You know Elizabeth I had my doubts about you that some one as innocent and naive looking to be anything more than a girl." Just as I was about to drive a stake through him. He whipped around in inhuman speed and grabbed my arm. He whipped me around and held the hand that had held the stake to the side and squeezed my wrist causing me to drop the stake and it clattered to the floor. "But clearly I was wrong...huntress." I tried to fight him but it was to no avail. He got me pinned my back to his chest, holding my arms in place with one of his and he pulled my my hair away from my neck and tilted my head to the side and ran his nose from my collar bone to my neck. I felt his fangs piercing into my neck.

(Dream end)

**20 min away from New Orleans**

We woke up 6 in the morning it was 1:00 p.m. by the time we got close to New Orleans Maya had sunglasses on and was holding an ice bag to her head with one hand and was holding a bottle of Gatorade in the other groaning in pain from her first hangover. Mae and Raven were talking away and I was just smiling. "I am so happy you are taking me to my aunt Agnes I hope she is also a witch, Where are we gonna stay?" "I got us an apartment not far from your aunts house or the french quater." I said. I couldn't help hookie feelings I had from the dream. I awoke in a cold sweat and feeling my neck. Why did I even see that, why was I seeing through the one girls Elizabeths eyes, why did she look like me, who was Niklaus and what does any of this have to do with me. Just as the GPS said you have reached your destination I got weird feeling that all these questions will be answered but not without problems.

I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I have had a bad case of writers block. Hope u enjoy. 


End file.
